Talking Without Speaking
by Cygna-hime
Summary: A (late) birthday fic for Chibizoo-san. Things aren't always as bad as they seem. A perfect moment.


Talking Without Speaking  
  
This story is dedicated to Chibizoo, who needs a hug. It's not always as bad as it seems. ;P Happy birthday!  
  
The fic formally filed under this name has moved. That story is now entitled "Home". I did this because I decided that the story, while not bad, had not gone where I intended it to. This is the prequel to "Home", or else "Home" is the sequel to this, whichever you prefer. So read on!  
  
Disclaimer:Now, do you really think I own YuGiOh? Much as I would adore to claim that I am Kazuki Takahashi, honesty and not getting sued compels me to declare that I am not. Ain't it sad?  
  
Warnings:Well, know what? This contains shounen-ai. Who would ever have guessed? Yes, the Wishshipper strikes again! Oh, and angst, but only normal teenage angst. Doesn't count.  
  
I like reviews. Reviews are your frieeeeeends....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi was sitting on the roof, staring out over the city. It was one of his favorite spots to just sit quietly and enjoy living. He enjoyed his solitude. Not that he disliked hanging out with his friends, quite the opposite! Only, sometimes, he preferred to get away from expectations and requirements for a while. So when he felt that way, he would slip off to one of his secret places and watch the world go by.  
  
It was late afternoon, and he was enjoying the feeling of being separated from everything when he was startled by the slow creak of the door being opened slowly. Yuugi jumped and spun around to see Jonouchi standing in the doorway, looking both startled and guilty.  
  
Jonouchi, for his part, was just as susprised as Yuugi to find someone else on the roof he had come to regard as his personal sanctuary. He had gotten into the habit of coming there at the beginning of high school. If there were no spectacular fights in the making, he'd vanish and come to watch the city. He loved the sensation of being outside the world looking in. Nobody else knew about Jonouchi's sojourns. He had been intending to enjoy some peace and quiet when he opened the door to find Yuugi there instead.  
  
They each paused for an instant, waiting. Then Jonouchi slid the door shut and padded across to fold himself into the corner between the fence and the stairwell. He was absolutely silent, seeming not even to notice Yuugi as he glowered moodily at the city. Yuugi stared at him for a moment, both wounded and grateful, before shrugging and returning to his relaxed contemplation.  
  
Jonouchi could have cheerfully incinerated each of the gleaming skyscrapers without a second thought. Most particularly the KaibaCorp building standing bright and tall in the center of his view. The owner of said building had been in a particularly rotten mood and decided to make himself feel better by catapulting the next person to jostle him in the hall, namely Jonouhi, into a wall. Everyone laughing had not improved matters. As if that wasn't enough, he'd gotten back his math test:a D. Which meant that Jonouchi would be the recipient of yet another lecture on the subjects of responsibility, commitment, and moral obligation from his father, who would probably be swaying as he spoke. Just his luck to be dictated to about how to run his life by the last person who should be saying anything of the kind. Somehow the thought of there being nothing for him to come home to but a convoluted rant and a house smelling of cheap beer was the final trigger. He started crying silently, not troubling to hide his tears.  
  
Yuugi shifted to glance at his friend, prompted by a subtle change in the texture of the silence more than anything else. He started and focused his full attention on the tears cascading down Jonouchi's cheeks. What had happened to the cheerful person he knew? Since leaving school he'd vanished, replaced by someone--sad. It was almost inconceivable that Jonouchi not be the same energetic, happy person all the time. He was so different all of a sudden; older, tireder, more vulnerable. It was endearing in its own way, making him more human, more--reachable. Yuugi realized he was watching his friend in pain, and all he could think about was how cute it made him. Slowly he stood and walked over to Jonouchi, who didn't even notice.  
  
Jonouchi felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and spun round to find Yuugi standing there smiling. He knew he must look like an idiot, crying for no reason, but Yuugi looked at him as if nothing was wrong. How could he be so happy? It shouldn't be possible for any living being to be so cheerful constantly. It was too much to stand. He buried his face in Yuugi's shirt and sobbed as if his heart would break. And Yuugi sat beside him, holding him comfortingly, and let him cry.  
  
When his tears had played themselves out, Jonouchi remained curled in Yuugi's arms, finally at peace, and they gazed out at the golden and purple sunset together. Yuugi sighed happily and toyed with his companion's blond hair. On an impulse, he bent and dropped a kiss on the other's lips, then blushed crimson, expecting an exclamation of disgust. But Jonouchi only smiled contentedly and snuggled deeper into Yuugi's embrace. The sun was setting in a blaze of color.  
  
Later there would be questions asked and answers given, motives queried and secrets divulged. But in that moment, there was no need for words. Everything had come clear. It was a crystal instant, and the centuries could beat against it in vain. A perfect moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'm done! And because I'm lazy, it's later than I planned. Sorry your present is late, 'Zoo-san. Do you feel better now?  
  
I've had one of those vague weeks, can you tell? I didn't originally intend the blatant shounen-ai, but it seemed like a good idea. And my friends made me. Just be glad I didn't give them their way about everything. 0.o  
  
The last few lines are total, utter Terry Pratchett rip-offs. Don't kill me, okay? Bye-bye!  
  
Oh, and review or else I'll turn you all into fleas! 


End file.
